The present invention relates to a process for the centrifugal separation of a mixture of phases of any states: gas in gas, liquid in gas, pulverulent solid in gas, liquid in liquid, pulverulent solid in liquid, or other combinations of the three phases. It also relates to an apparatus for carrying out this process and, more especially, to a particular embodiment of said apparatus.
While centrifugal separators are known, none of the known centrifugal separators perform a plurality of centrifugal separations on fluid flowing therethrough, and none are capable of separating a wide range of phases. These known devices are particularly ineffective, if not completely useless, in separating two close phases, such as gas-gas, mist-gas, very fine particles (such as dust, fog, cloud size particles, or the like)-gas, or the like.